Keith Reinhard
Real Name: Keith R. Reinhard Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Silver Plume, Colorado Date: August 7, 1988 Bio Occupation: Antique store owner Date Of Birth: September 10, 1938 Height: 6' 2" Weight: 210 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian male. He was last seen wearing blue jeans and a flannel t-shirt. Case Details: Forty-eight-year-old sports reporter Keith Reinhard went on sabbatical in Silver Plume, Colorado in the summer of 1988. He wanted to exercise more, lose his fear of heights, write a novel, and open an antique store. He moved to Silver Plume because his old friend, Ted Parker, lived there. He opened his antique store across the street from Ted's business and planned to permanently relocate himself and his wife to Silver Plume if his business would be a success. He soon learned that the building his antique store was in used to be a book store owned by a man named Tom Young, who had vanished a year earlier. Tom told people that he was going on a trip to Europe, so it was almost three weeks before anyone noticed that he was truly missing. When hearing about this, he became obsessed about Tom's disappearance. He decided to base his novel on Tom Young; in the novel, he called the main character, "Guy Gypsum", which was a composite of himself and Tom. On July 31, 1988, ten months after Tom vanished, hikers found his and his dog Gus' skeletal remains on a mountain about a mile and half from Silver Plume. They had both been shot in the head, with a revolver found next to the bodies. Authorities ruled his death a suicide. On August 7, 1988, Keith told several residents that he would climb to the top of Pendleton Mountain, but most people did not take him seriously. At 4PM, he went to his friend Ted's cafe and told him that he was going to make it to the top of the mountain, but Ted also did not take him seriously. He vanished at around 4:30PM, as he was seen walking to the mountain with no supplies. The next day, helicopters began searching for him on the mountain. Seven days of searching the mountain turned up no clues. His friends searched his business and found a newspaper next to his computer, mentioning the discovery of Tom's remains. In his computer, they found the following words: "Guy Gypsum changed into some hiking boots and donned a heavy flannel shirt. He understood it all now, and his motivation. Guy closed the door, then walked off towards the lush, shadowless, Colorado forests above," Some suggested that this meant he was going to go off and commit suicide. His family did not believe that he would have done this, however. Some Silver Plume residents suggested that neither he nor Tom committed suicide, and that they were the victims of foul play. First of all, ballistics could never prove that the gun next to Tom was the one that killed him. Also, both men rented the exact same building before they vanished. A final theory is that Keith may have planned his own disappearance because he was unsuccessful with his antique business. He had told several people that he would hike the mountain even though he was still afraid of heights. Some interesting footnotes to the case are that he had told several friends shortly before his disappearance that he had wanted to visit West Virginia. The night before he vanished, he had attended a party where he had talked to a woman named either "Greta" or "Gretchen" who was from Denver. Police believe that she may have information on his disappearance. As of yet, authorities have been unable to determine what truly happened to him. Suspects: None known Extra Notes: This case first aired on the January 31, 1990 episode. Although not mentioned in the segment, a search plane crashed while searching the mountains for Keith. Tragically, one of the pilots died. Results: Unsolved - Investigators located the woman known as "Greta" or "Gretchen" and questioned her about the case. However, she had no information about Keith's disappearance. In April of 1998, Unsolved Mysteries aired a segment about an amnesia victim named Pat Brown who was found in Cheyenne, Wyoming. Some believed that the man may have been Keith, as they shared a physical resemblance. Viewers even called the telecenter, connecting the cases. However, thanks to other viewer tips, the man was identified as Carl Broadnik of Indiana. In November 2001, Keith's son, Sven Reinhard, who was interviewed in the UM segment, died of carbon monoxide poisoning. Keith Reinhard has yet to be found; however, he has since been declared legally dead. Most of his relatives have accepted that he is most likely deceased. Links: * Keith Reinhard on Unsolved.com * Keith Reinhard at the Charley Project * Keith Reinhard at NamUs * Wife asking travelers to look out for writer * Plane crash no one's fault, searcher says * 'Unsolved Mysteries' joins mountain search for writer * Mystery lingers five years after writer vanished * No trace of writer after 10 years * RL's Reinhard trying to keep positive attitude despite setbacks * Mystery of missing Daily Herald writer still has life in mountains * 30 years after vanishing, sport writer's fate a mystery * Still No Clues In Cold Case Of Man Who Went Missing 30 Years Ago * Sven Reinhard at Find a Grave ---- Category:Colorado Category:1988 Category:Disappearances Category:Woodland-Related Cases Category:Unsolved